Final Dance
by SilentConfession
Summary: The saddest thing in the world, is loving someone who used to love youAnonymous Their final dance was in the celebration of her marriage to someone else.


Fred stared blankly out of the window of the house he now shared with George. It had been only a few weeks ago that someone else had occupied the house with him; her name was Hermione Granger, the only girl who had yet to conquer his heart. The only girl, he feared, that would ever be able to do that. Before her, he bounced from one girl to another, but then she stumped him like no one else could. Who would have thought that a prankster and a bookworm would find love together?

He remembered the first time he spotted the house; he was on his way back to his apartment from a date with her. Usually he aparated, but this time he decided to walk, there on the corner it loomed above him. It was a two story house, the blue paint was peeling on the side and the railings on the porch where broken. But to him it had been perfect, a new start for them he had once thought. The very next day he brought her to see it.

_"Close your eyes." He commanded softly into her ear, she gave him a disapproving look; he knew she didn't like surprises. "Please?" He asked again giving her his best puppy eyes look. Grudgingly she closed her eyes._

"_Just don't let me fall into anything." She warned seriously, "or just leave me standing here for the dogs to get." She added shrewdly. Last time he did this George had aparated and started yelping about expansion. Fred had forgot about her and had left with George only to show up minuets later apologies in hand._

"_I won't, trust me. If George or anyone shows up I'll pummel them." He chuckled. Leading her down the street he stopped in front of the house, "just wait here for two seconds." With that Fred ran up to the porch and conjured up a rocking chair. "Okay you can open them!" he yelled back to her. Opening her eyes, a look of disappointment crossed her face._

"_It's a house." She said doubtfully, looking at Fred as if he had lost some marbles._

"_Not just any house Hermy." Glaring at him for the use of her hated nickname, he smirked in pleasure._

"_Yes Fred, its someone's house at that, now get over here before they call the police on you." She reprimanded sharply. Giving a sound of disbelief he started chuckling._

"_For being the smartest witch of your time, you'd think you'd notice the small detail you seem to be missing." He said, "This house is for sale! Just imagine, rocking Fred Jr. back and forth here on this rocking chair while I'm in the front yard teaching Hermione Jr. how to be the best prankster the world has ever seen." Hermione beamed in happiness,_

"_Oh Fred!" Was all she could get out before she rushed over to him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "It's perfect." She whispered against his chest. _

He would have done anything to keep that woman in his arms, but somehow he figured, it just wasn't meant to be. No matter how much he wished they could go back to their young naïve love it just wouldn't happen. He had not heard hide or tail of her since she ended it.

Remembering how hard they had worked to get the house into living standards, it had taken months. Glancing around now he could still see her up on the ladder painting like a madwoman, she had insisted they do it the muggle way, he had no objections. If they could have continued on with their carefree ways, he knew they could have fixed anything.

Fred glared out the window, their love was cut short, and maybe if he could have provided for her then maybe she wouldn't have left, maybe then she would still be here in his arms. The ministry closed down his and George's joke shop, stating that it had been too dangerous for the public. No one had expected it, he had blown off his money before, and he was scrapping to get a job. That winter was the only time in his life he wished he had finished his education at Hogwarts. It seems as if no one wanted an 'uneducated' kid working for them. He could still remember the letter they sent him,

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_We are regretful to inform you but Weasley's Wizarding Weazes must be closed down in a week. The products that you sell are too dangerous to be sold to the public._

He had been surprised that the minister had actually taken care of it; usually they left that up to a different department. Shrugging his shoulders, that didn't matter now. Hermione had only been a healer in training, she still wasn't making any money, and they had been living off his profit, which had been quite a lot. But a chunk of his savings went to the house, and when he earnings got cut of, things got tight. It seemed as if that was a turning point from careless lovers to a couple of kids trying to get through winter. They got into fights for the stupidest of reasons.

"_Fred, when are you going to grow up?" Hermione snapped from the breakfast table, Fred looked up from the kitchen counter where he was preparing breakfast; he had just put a mint on her plate._

"_Baby I was just giving you…" He started to say before she sharply interrupted him_

"_I am not you tester Fred. And how many times do I have to say, don't call me baby." Fred held up his hands in defeat and took off the mint, George and him and just made it, it was called 'Stress Out.' It was supposed to make a person feel calm and serene. He knew Hermione had been really worried about the money situation and he thought she could use a break._

"_I'm sorry Hermione." He said putting the plate down in front of her before sitting on the opposite side of the table with his breakfast. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually called her by her name; usually he called her some variation of her name or something like cupcake or snookums. Hermione sighed before she dug into her plate._

Fred groaned and pushed the thought away; it hadn't been easy that was for sure. They had their share of fights, was it because she was hogging the bed and he didn't much like it because the heating got turned off that week? Or because he seemed to be always testing new products and she thought he should get a real job? It didn't really matter now he thought to himself, they fought, and they fought hard, both had a headstrong personality and stubborn to fault. That's where the real downfall had come into play, neither wanting to give up and admit that they were wrong.

Looking back out the window as to not see the careful reminders of her, he caught sight of a ladder. He remembered one day he came home from his job and she was climbing up to the roof. Biting her lower lip he could still see her determined face he almost laughed out loud at her trembling figure. She had been so set upon helping fix the roof. When it rained there was always this one leak that went straight into their bedroom, it was rather bothersome. He knew she was terrified of heights and inwardly congratulated her on her bravado.

Slowly standing up from his seat Fred made his way across the room to his bedroom, laying down on the bed he fixed his eyes on the roof. It never once had leaked since. He thought of their house, they had fixed everything yet they could not put that same thought and care into their relationship. He remembered the swing they bought, it was for their kids, she had been so proud of it.

_"Fred come here." Fred turned from the new product he was trying to make to see her standing at the door way a look of delight lighting her eyes. Putting down his stuff he pretty much skipped to her. Taking his hand she led him out the door, at first he didn't notice anything, but she walked over to the swing and jumped on like a little kid. His smile brightened._

"_You fixed it." He said as he came up behind her, smiling playfully she looked up at him a hint of longing in her dark eyes. Complying he bent over and laid the sweetest kiss he could muster on her lips. It was an odd feeling, kissing her upside down, he wasn't sure he liked it as much. Holding onto the chains of the swing he gently rocked her back and forth. Leaning down again until his lips where just brushing he ear he whispered, "I love you Hermione, you have no idea how much I do." Hermione giggled,_

"_Aye, and I love you Mr. Weasley." She said equally as quiet. She turned around in the swing so she was facing him and stood up, Fred picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso giggling she planted a few shy kisses on his pink lips. Growling he pulled her head closer to his and deepened the kiss. "Fred! Not in public!" Hermione blushed pulling away her breath came out in short gasps. Grinning foolishly he pulled open the front door and walked in. _

He would never forget the hours they would swing together murmuring sweet nothings to each other. Not being able to understand how they could have fallen apart so easily Fred let out an angry dog like sound. He could still feel her touch, the way she would say his name when they were alone. Or how when she was reading a book her hair would fall into her face and how her eyes would dart across the page in dire concentration. He loved when she laughed; her eyes seemed to come alive then. He had thought they would be invincible, that not even the bars of hell could tear their love apart. But somehow they had.

She packed up her things throwing them hazardously into her suitcase, she left all the books, and notes he had given to her, and they lay neatly on the bed. She jumped into the car she had insisted they get, and drove off without a second glance back, He watched on the swing, his tears that he couldn't hold in anymore streaked down his cheeks. His only love had left him and he was powerless to stop it. Even with the fights he thought they could get though it all, but he had thought wrong.

"_But baby, what about us? I thought me and you… we could get through anything." He asked softly his hazel eyes looking deeply into her own, searching, hoping to see that familiar glint when she was about to do something unexpected. It wasn't there, the only thing that lay there was defiance and if he looked deep enough a tinge of sadness. "Please say this is just some joke." He choked out. "Please." He begged her. "Don't let this be it."_

"_Well Fred, I guess you thought wrong." She replied tersely, he felt as if a knife had ripped through his heart leaving it mangled and unfixable. Giving him a final look Hermione quickly grabbed her bag off the swing and walked to the car. Stuffing his hand into his pocket his pulled out a small black box. Flicking it open a small diamond ring lay inside. He bought it months before; he was never sure when to give it to her, now it was too late. _

His twin had tried to help, moving in with him, telling him things that George thought was helpful. They weren't, but Fred liked to make George think that he was doing him a big favor but sometimes Fred just wished to be left alone. Everything Fred had thought about the relationship had been a lie.

They had never talked about the strain that was coming between them; both had hoped that it would sort itself out in time. Time was the greatest healer. Fred laughed humorlessly at the thought, it hadn't fixed anything it only drove them apart. Sometimes he wondered that if they had tried harder, if they had done something would she still be here? Or was this just a cruel twist of fate taking them for a ride? He couldn't bare the thought that they weren't meant to be, every time he tried telling himself that, he'd remember all the times they had shared and somehow convince himself that what had happened between them was real and it shouldn't have ended. That what happened wasn't supposed to happen. Shaking his head at his foolishness he tried thinking on his brothers words. And though he knew them untrue sometimes that was all that got him through.

"_You are better off mate, she was just a disaster waiting to happen. What do you expect when you fall in love with your complete opposite. Plus she was too stuck up for her own good." Fred glared at George for a second, but soon he looked down, both of them knew it wasn't true. Sighing Fred nodded disheartened. _

Oh how Fred wished those words were true, but he knew they weren't even close. Not even about him being better off, he was noting without her. He was just a small man in a world full of billions of people, but how he hated it.

_"There its done!" She cried in delight, standing up from the ground she surveyed the work she and Fred had completed. "It doesn't make a sound, not a one!" Fred came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly._

"_Does that mean that now I can steal cookies in the middle of the night without you knowing?" He whispered into her ear._

"_You already do steal those cookies." Fred pouted,_

"_How'd you know?" He whined._

"_Why else would there be a jar full of them and the next morning only one?" She pointed out smiling, he eyes dancing with mirth._

"_That means I'll just have to perfect my act." He said carelessly before running to the cookie jar and stuffing a couple cookies in his mouth. Laughing Hermione ran over to him._

"_Take those out before you choke yourself!" _

A fist connected with the plaster on the wall, making a dent, he didn't understand how she could just up and leave him like she did. They had worked so well together; everything they had worked so hard for was just going to waste now. He knew he would never use the swing ever again, sometimes he even wondered about making a hole in the bedroom roof just so that he could be rid of the memories of her.

Fred collapsed onto the couch sighing deeply, the radio buzzed in the background reminding him how many things they had wanted to fix yet. He had hoped that she would have stayed a bit longer; maybe then he would have been able to fix their relationship. Just the two of them with tools in their hands making their old rundown house a paradise.

"_What color?" She asked softly looking around the room with a content look upon her face, _

"_How about baby blue?" He said looking at the color things she had picked up earlier that day, her eyes brightened, _

"_I'd hoped you'd say that. He's going to love it." She said stepping into the room turning in a full circle sighing happily. _

"_How do you know if its going to be a boy, your aren't even… are you?" He asked a look of wonder crossing his face. _

"_Don't be silly Fred." Hermione said seriously. "But I guess you must know this never argue with a woman especially when it's about her baby." She smiled childishly. _

It was too bad they never had the chance to actually have a kid.

Fred flew the door of the house to see George calmly reading the newspaper, at Fred's appearance George looked up gravely.

"Hey mate, how was it?" George asked uneasily, Fred had finally decided to move on from Hermione, it had taken a year and a little but now he had just taken his first date. Fred nearly glared at his brother,

"Terrible, she was so… so conceited and worried about her looks. I went to pick her up and she wasn't ready, I waited for a half and hour. I never had to wait that long with… with Hermione." Fred said with some hesitation, though his eyes held determination that he wasn't going to let her get to him. George chuckled,

"Those are girls these days." Fred nodded in agreement but he didn't like it. "Fred there's something you should know." Fred looked over at his twin; he had never heard George sound so serious in all his life. George looked down nervously,

"Well spit it out."

"You haven't being going to the family dinners for… well since you and Hermione broke up." George plunged on, ignoring Fred dark look. "And well, mum said that this Tuesday you had to come or she come over here and drag you herself." Fred pursed his lips, there was a reason he didn't go every Tuesday to family dinner, that's because Hermione came as well, he still couldn't are seeing her sweet face. And he knew she was happy without him, as selfish as that sounded he didn't want her to be happy when she was not with him. "And well… there has been this development since you've sort of disappeared from the family for a while." George continued on, dreading his next words. "Ron well… Ron and Hermione they are getting quite serious." Fred dropped to the couch with a sigh, he knew the day would come where she would move on and he'd be forced to accept that. But he never imagined she'd move on to his own flesh and blood.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Fred demanded, "how long?"

"About seven months mate," George replied dodging the first question. He didn't tell Fred because he was worried Fred would fly in a temper and go after Ron. But he knew he had to tell him now before the dinner, so Fred could prepare himself with seeing his baby brother with his ex-lover, a lover he hadn't let go as of yet.

Fred closed his eyes in defeat; through the past year he had fooled himself into thinking that given some time they could work it out. That they could still fix it just like the fixed up the house. It was foolish thinking, he had known that all along but he couldn't bring himself to accept that they were done and clinging to some kind of hope was all he knew how to do.

The dinner had been a terrible ordeal; as soon as he walked in he knew it was a bad idea; a very bad idea.

_Fred walked into the Burrow with his date, Alicia Spinnet. He had been dreading this moment for the past two days, every since George had told him. Hearing voices in the living room, Alicia smiled and pulled him into the room. He wasn't prepared to see what he saw he almost vomited. Hermione was sitting between Ron's legs while Ron was playing wizards chess with Harry. Before he made his presence known he watched her, the familiar brightness in her eyes angered him, and how could she be happy when he was still dying inside?_

_Alicia calling his name he looked away from Hermione he walked into the living room brought him out of his reverie. All eyes were on him, walking over to Alicia he sat beside; determinedly not looking at Hermione he placed an arm around Alicia. After some small talk between the group Ron, and Harry continued on with their wizard's chess and Hermione watched with rapt attention. Muttering some well-chosen curses under his breath Fred declared he had to go to the bathroom. Alicia watched him with a concerned look on her face. Fred sauntered up the steps heavily; he couldn't stand being in the same room as her, it hurt too much. Seeing her with his baby brother didn't help matters much either come to think of it. Stepping into his and George's old room he nearly slammed the door shut, he wished he could just aparate away, but he couldn't, everyone would think of him as a coward. Not like they didn't already, he thought shrewdly._

_Hearing a tap on his door he turned from the window,_

"_Come in." He replied, half expecting it to be Hermione he was surprised to see Alicia walk in._

"_This isn't the bathroom Fred." She pointed out,_

"_Wow, your powers of observation have never yet ceased to amaze me." He joked, giving her a boyish smile. She smiled slightly at his feeble attempt in bringing humor into the situation._

"_Fred, you alright?" She asked slowly. He nodded sullenly,_

"_Fine." Alicia gave him a look that said she clearly didn't believe him._

"_Fred Weasley I've been your friend for years and it's quite clear that you are not alright." Fred sighed and told her about Hermione, she never blinked an eye. "Come on Fred, dinner is ready, let's go down there and show them that you are no wimp." Taking his hand Alicia lead him out of his room and to he kitchen. Everyone was already sitting there talking amongst themselves. Sitting opposite of Ron and Hermione Fred loaded his plate. The rest of the dinner had gone as to be expected, Fred casually looking over at Hermione time and time again and shooting daggers at his little brother. Still not believing that Ron could betray him like he did, he wanted to take a pound of flesh from his very body. Ignoring his morbid thoughts Fred excused himself early saying he had to get back to his shop. Giving Alicia a quick hug he walked out the front door._

"_Fred wait!" He heard a voice none no familiar to him call out just before he aparated away. Turning reluctantly he saw her running up to him. Trying to stop the thoughts of how beautiful she had become he pursed his lips into a determined line. She stopped in front of him._

"_Yea?" he asked after she didn't say anything._

"_Fred, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, okay I'm so sorry." She said staring into his eyes._

"_Sorry for what Hermione? Sorry you went out with me to begin with? Sorry that you wasted the time on me when you could have been spending it with my little brother?" Fred nearly snarled at her. She glared at him momentarily._

"_I'm sorry it ended like it did. I could have handled it much better, and I admit that I was wrong." Fred was surprised; he had never in all the year and half they had dated heard her admit that she was wrong. "I know I hurt you Fred, but I'm with Ron, he asked me to marry him last night; I said yes."_

"_Congratulations, he sure didn't waste any time." Hermione looked at Fred with disgust._

"_At least he acted on his feelings." She hissed, tears had come to her eyes, but Fred didn't notice in his rage._

"_You took the easy way out! Just when things start getting hard, you run. It hasn't changed. Tell me Hermione, do you even love Ron?"_

"_Don't you dare blame it all one me, don't you even think about it." Hermione yelled at him. "Do you know how long I waited for that ring from you? Far too long." Fred stopped stock still for the first time noticing her tears, slumping his shoulders he dug his hands in his pockets in order not to reach out to her. "Was I ever going to get it from you?" she asked, brushing her tears away. Fred looked back at her; digging something out of his pocket he threw a small black box at her. Gasping she opened it, "How long have you had it?"_

"_Far too long." He answered with a smirk. "I never found the right time to ask, I guess that was the hint I should have heeded. We weren't meant for one another." Fred almost cringed at his own words, how he could lie like that amazed him._

"_Oh." Was all she could get out, she reached up to touch his face but he backed away quickly._

"_I'll see you at your wedding Hermione, save me a dance." Fred said with a small smile before he aparated away. _

He sat down in the back row right by the aisle George plopped down beside him. His face showed anything but happiness, he had thought about vouching out and not showing up but George and persuaded him to go at the last minuet. So here he was watching the woman of his dreams walk up the aisle for someone else. Someone who was his little brother, he had yet to forgive Ron for it.

"I promised you a dance." A voice whispered next to him at the reception following the wedding, Fred looked up into a pair of deep brown eyes.

"So you did." He replied straightening up. "I want to suggust a song if you don't mind." He quickly ran over to the stage and whispered a song into the ear of the singer.

**We bought an old run down house **

**We couldn't wait to get the keys **

**Scraping windows painting walls **

**Ya we could do it all just you and me**

He pulled her onto the dance floor. Pulling her as close as he dare without making it awkward they swayed to the music for a moment without speaking

"I do love him." Hermione said finally, "Ron I mean, you asked me if I loved him that night and I never answered. But I do love him, with all my heart." Fred glanced down at her pleading eyes.

**Oh but the money got tight that winter **

**It took all we had to get to Spring **

**We had our share of fights **

**Still I thought you and I could fix anything **

**(Whoa anything)**

"I know." He said gruffly. "You're not stupid enough to marry someone you don't love." Fred glanced over Hermione's shoulder and noticed Ron watching, ignoring the urge to glare Fred looked away. He looked back down at Hermione, he felt his heart lurch unexpectedly; she looked so at ease and carefree. The way the light shone on her made her look like an angel. Biting back a groan he couldn't believe how good it felt holding this girl in his arms one last time. One last taste of heaven he figured. One last taste of something he could never have.

**Well that roof it still ain't leaking and the rains been coming down **

**These hardwood floors are quite they don't make a sound **

**And we've finally stopped the squeaking of the rusty front porch swing **

**Baby what went wrong, I thought you and me could fix anything**

"Fred, what's wrong? You look a million miles away." Merlin what's wrong? Everything is wrong he wanted to tell her; he wanted to tell her that her simple touch sent shivers up his spine, or how it took everything in him not to bend down and kiss her right then and there.

**I watched her tail lights fade away **

**I sat on the front step and I cried **

**Can we say we didn't talk , Can we say we're better off **

**Can we say we tried, Can we say we tried?**

"Just thinking." He replied with a chuckle. Thinking about you he added in thought. Hermione continued to give Fred a worried look. "I'm fine Hermione, I don't need to get sent to St. Mungos yet." He replied trying to lighten the mood. Hermione nodded, knowing it wasn't her place to press for information.

**Well that roof it still ain't leaking and the rains been coming down **

**These hardwood floors are quite they don't make a sound **

**And we've finally stopped the squeaking of the rusty front porch swing**

**Baby what went wrong, I thought you and me could fix anything**

"So how are you Fred?" She asked trying to break the tense silence that had fallen over them.

**We've left to many things undone **

**We're giving up too soon **

**We need to finish up the garden **

**And paint our baby's room**

"Dandy." He replied quickly, too quickly. "It's going good, I got a job at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom said I could help bartending." Hermione nodded.

**I'd give anything to hold you **

**On our rusty front porch swing **

**Baby come back home **

**Cause I think you and me could fix anything**

"That's great. I finally got my certificate for Healer." Fred smiled to himself he knew she would. The song ended then, Fred nearly groaned knowing he'd have to let her go, letting her slip out of his grasp for the second time he watched her walk back to Ron. Turning before the kiss he knew she would give he decided it was time to go.

Sometimes when he was by himself he would dream that one day she would come back to him. Because he still held the foolish notion that they could fix anything, even their broken love. Picking up his cloak he threw it around his shoulders, he knew he would always love her and somehow he knew that the image of them two swinging on that chair until they turned old and gray would stay etched in his brain.

Authors Note: there we go. hope you enjoyed this. Please take time to tell me what you think. I'd appreciate that. thanks with the deepest part of my heart 3.

This is not a song fic. i had the idea of them breaking up and the basic plot and someone told me about this song that could further the fic. t

Disclaimer: Alas I do not own anything, the song is _Fix Anything _by_ Jason McCoy_.


End file.
